Kalan Rehivenir
Kalan Rehivenir (Kah-lahn) is a Player of the Alpha Trial Round. He is the manager of District 5 and became the first official member of the city council. Appearance Personality : Upbeat and cheerful, Kalan is often smiling more than not. He has a friendly approach to others and much prefers a happier atmosphere to something more glum. Kalan will try to lift others moods if they are down - though this isn’t always a good thing. He doesn’t always know when to stop or when it is better to leave someone be. : He can act impulsively if the mood takes him. Feelings most likely play into it if he does. Rather than always listen to logic or read the room, his urges or mood can get the better of him and he may speak or act before he thinks. : Travelling around a lot, Kal is open minded to many new things, people and experiences. It probably won’t be difficult to convince him to do or have a go at something. : He tends to wear his heart on his sleeve and is very expressive with himself. His wings can become quite animated too to match his emotions. : Due to his upbringing, Kalan is caring and patient. He's friendly and gives people the benefit of the doubt but it has led him to become quite gullible and sometimes trusting to the wrong people. : Because of the positive attention he has received throughout life and an abundance of compliments, Kalan is a bit narcissistic, primarily with his looks. : Growing up and receiving the attention he did, Kalan gained quite a bit of self confidence and learnt to take great pride and care in his appearance. The warmth and friendliness the guild had nurtured him with persisted within him, yet going through his late teenage years and into adulthood, he let himself become a bit cocky at times and often crept out to spend time with others of his age. Kalan is still gentle but holds himself in a more self-assured approach compared to those that may act meek and shy instead. : Kalan has met many people but never spent much time with others outside of the same regular visitors. He can struggle to understand people or misinterpret how they are feeling - or even be oblivious to their feelings and emotions altogether. Trivia *He isn’t capable of flight but his wings can give him quite a lift in jumps and leaps. Kalan’s bones are less dense than a humans which may make him more fragile, but pairs well with his wings and makes him quite swift. *He has always been drawn to the spear and could not fathom why for many years until discovering it was the weapon he used the most in his previous life. He picked up training with it quickly this time in this life and always prefers to use his own spearhead than another. He can latch it onto a stave to use it as it was intended or only use the head itself as a short blade. The clasp is adjustable to suit different pole sizes (though only within a certain range). *Kaladin, the man he was in his previous life, is highly regarded where Kalan comes from. A decorated hero with even a statue erected of him and the Phoenix. Kalan remembers nothing of that life, nor is he the same person, yet many still expect great things of him and for Kalan to rise to such heights as Kaladin had done - perhaps higher due to the pact with the Phoenix. He didn't allow others to see or hear how much pressure that put upon him and weighed Kalan down. Kalan feels like he cannot become that person or accomplish so much. It's something that stresses him out and puts a huge burden upon him. Yet going to Yggdrasil's Realm, Kalan is spared that outside pressure where no one knows of Kaladin though it is embedded into his mind that he is expected to live up to his past life. He hopes to let go of such thoughts and take his own path, becoming his own self. *While Kalan doesn't mind people touching his flight feathers, his downing is more sensitive to touch - the closer you get to the wing, the more noticeable as well as his display feathers (the long stemmed ones from the base of his wings). As for his feathers, plucking them is a no-go. Not only for the pain but Kalan was raised to treasure his phoenix qualities, his wings regarded as important and a sacred feature by the people around him. However his feathers do posses magical properties, giving off a gleam for a short span of time when fallen/taken from his wings. They permanently containing healing properties until the aether is absorbed or taken from them. The priests learnt of this but found no ideal and easy way to harvest from them as the healing is reactive and triggered by aether (people possessing magic limited in his country). They saved using Kalan's feathers for rare and special cases. Believing they knew best, Kalan left it to the temple's decision and discretion. *His wings do not molt in the same way other birds do - he does not naturally lose feathers at random periods. Feather plucking is also painful and more often than not will draw blood. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Alpha Round Category:City Management